


To Be The Best

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: He is prepared for a lot of things the legendary Urshifu might demand of him. But even Noah hasn't thought that the God of Martial Arts is only interested in bodily activities. Not that he minds at all.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Wulaosu | Urshifu
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	To Be The Best

"Again!"

Noah had long passed the point of exhaustion, his skin sweaty and his breathing laboured when he didn't keep it in check. Even his limbs threatened to tremble, which just wouldn't do - grinding his teeth, he forced his body to move as he wanted, going through the motions as precise as he could. Better precise and slow than fast and clumsy.

He couldn't afford clumsy, not under the watchful eyes of this particular Master.

"Again!" the deep voice boomed. If Noah hadn't been already on the brink of collapsing, he'd have appreciated how deep and smooth the voice sounded, fitting for the speaker. But instead of thinking about the legendary Pokemon who was testing him, Noah's mind was stubbornly set on just going through this session - the turns and chops, drop down, up-kick, turn again, change of supporting foot, shift the weight, high-kick... He was sure that he still got it right, at least. But after three hours under the hot summer sun, all that held Noah together was his own will, his deep wish to get this one chance the Urshifu was giving him.

A test and a price, for one year and a day of Noah being his pupil.

It was all that kept him on his feet at this point. The endless repetition of motions under that weighty stare was tugging and pulling at his concentration, but he _wouldn't_ give in, he _couldn't_. So again he went. Drop down, up-kick, turn again. Again and again, until he felt himself slipping during the high-kick, his leg wobbling visibly through the air. The heat got to him and Noah knew he would fall. Only that he didn't, at least not far. When he stumbled, he stumbled right into strong, muscular arms that held him upright. _As if he was waiting for me to fall_ , Noah thought dimly. Now that the routine of motions was broken, exhaustion rushed through him and his legs gave out, his muscles sore and so tense that they hurt.

But it didn't hurt so much as his fear of getting rejected.

\---

_He'd heard the stories since he'd been a small boy - of the legendary Urshifu who'd take in pupils if one just passed the test and paid the price. His father and grandfather couldn't say what the price was. Noah's great-grandfather had been the last one to be accepted by the strict God of Martial Arts, and he'd always kept it a secret. Only the test was known - a rigorous day of proving to be worth Urshifu's time and a display of the skills the hoping human brought with them._

_Noah, who'd grown up with the stories of his great-grandfather, who'd gone and opened his own Dojo, had always admired Urshifu, dreaming of one day coming forward to become a pupil of his. So he'd trained, day after day and year after year, until he'd finally gotten his father's approval of going to the sacred Island. Many hopeful boys and girls had gone there, and Noah, who was no more a kid than he was an adult, was one of them. On the day of his 18th birthday he set out to perform the ritual to summon the god and plead his case._

\---

And now, all of his hard work had cumulated into him failing. Noah couldn't look up, couldn't meet Urshifu's eyes as the legendary Pokemon carried the hurting young man away from the clearing they'd performed the test in. Urshifu hadn't spoken a word yet since catching him. Neither had Noah - not while he was carried, humiliated and disappointed in himself. But he couldn't stay silent - he had to say something. Anything to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," he finally blurted out, cringing at his own exhausted voice. He was constantly aware of those arms holding him aloft, his body leaning against the strong chest and soft fur of the Pokemon. Noah could even hear the steady heartbeat of Urshifu when he rested his head against him.

"What for?" The answer came in a low rumble, forming the human words with ease. Urshifu didn't sound like anything - not angry, not disappointed, not annoyed. Just... nothing, as if they were talking about the weather. Noah swallowed.

"For wasting your time," he explained, not sure what else to say. They'd left the clearing and were wandering through the light, airy forest of the Island. Noah could hear flowing water close by, wondering where they were heading. He hadn't expected the soft snort above him, however.

"And who says that, human? You performed well. It would only be a waste of my time if you were to decide to go."

Noah was stunned, and for the first time since his stumble he looked up to the decidedly... smug-looking face of Urshifu? He knew he was gaping, but he couldn't really help himself. "I passed?" he stuttered, feeling a blush creep up his face. A giddy, unbelieving feeling was blooming in his chest and he knew that he was grinning stupidly.

Urshifu looked down towards the human he was carrying, and his black eyes were glinting with a hint of amusement. "Yes," he replied - before pulling Noah just a tiny bit closer against his chest, securely cradled in his muscular arms. Noah's face heated a bit more at the gesture, again _very_ aware that he was being carried in princess-style. The fur underneath his cheek was beautifully soft, and he... No, he couldn't think about _that_ , lest he embarrassed himself even more.

"Most that come here perform well at first," Urshifu continued, his eyes locked with Noah's. "But they start to get clumsy when exhaustion gets to them. You, however, opted to perform slower instead, caring greatly about your form. I appreciate dedication like that." The yellow snout pulled into a tiny smile, which had Noah's heart beat a bit faster. "But you went a bit too far - I apologize for straining you like this. As your Master, it's my responsibility to take care of your body and your health."

"It's okay," Noah blurted, still grinning with delirious happiness. The aches of his own body felt far away right now. "And... thank you. For taking me as your pupil, Master Urshifu." The words tasted sweet on his lips - to have the honour of calling him his Master had been Noah's dream for a long time. Then Noah remembered the second part of the stories - the elusive 'price' you had to pay for training under the God of Martial Arts. "What about the price, then?" he asked curiously while relaxing into the secure hold.

"Hmh," Urshifu hummed just as they passed a thick patch of underbrush and the slender trunks of bright birches. The sounds of flowing water had gotten louder during their walk, and as they entered a smaller clearing than the previous, Noah finally saw the source: a natural spring filling up a basin of dark stone. From the smell and the steam rising above the surface, it was easy to guess that this was a hot spring. "We'll talk about this in a bit. First, you'll rest, while I take care of your body."

The words sounded decidedly inappropriate to Noah's teenage ears and he had to stomp down the images that threatened to flood his mind. It was difficult, especially when Urshifu put him down and started to take off Noah's training clothes without so much as asking before. Feeling those strong, yet soft fingers brush against his naked skin had Noah blush furiously.

"I think I can do this myself," he hastily said, because otherwise, the heat in his face might drop far lower. Getting an erection in front of Urshifu, _because_ of Urshifu- he'd die from humiliation, he was sure. Not only that, but it might cause the legendary Pokemon to cast him out despite passing the test. Only that Urshifu didn't stop, already pulling off the top of his karategi after having stripped off his belt. "I'm not _that_ tired," he tried again when Urshifu's fingers hooked underneath the waistband of his pants. Noah wasn't hard yet, but he was close to getting a boner - the Pokemon was just so _close_ , his body beautifully chiselled, and he'd spent most of his teenage year admiring him from paintings until all he could think of was Urshifu, and...

"Relax," Master Urshifu said, voice dropping even deeper. Then he pulled down the pants and Noah's underwear with him, and he was going to _die_ because yeah, his cock definitely was showing some interest there. Closing his eyes, Noah waited for chiding, maybe even angry words, but nothing followed, just more of that humming as Urshifu folded away his clothing. "You don't have to be ashamed of your body. You're my pupil for a year and a day. As Master and pupil, we'll be spending most times together, so try to get used to this."

 _Oh no_ , Noah thought and closed his legs as best he could to hide himself. Maybe Urshifu didn't know how that part of a human man's body worked, but surely he'd get it someday. A year and a day in close quarters with the very Pokemon that had featured heavily in Noah's first wet dream was... complicated. He'd have to work on that if he wanted to stay here for that long. He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, when Urshifu reached out again, pulling a very naked Noah right back into his arms. Scrambling a bit, Noah managed not to get a full-on boner as he was carried into the hot water. _At least now he can't see it anymore_ , he thought with some relief.

Only that Urshifu didn't release him once he'd sat down. Noah ended up sitting pretty much on his lap, leaning sideways against Urshifu's strong, hard chest, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand resting on his thigh. Noah found himself hyper focussed on that very hand and the way it was moving in small circles over his naked skin, thumb pressing a bit more into his flesh than the other digits. Was he only imagining it, or was that hand moving ever so slowly upwards?

"It's been a long time since I have taken in a pupil. What made you decide to try it?" Urshifu asked, seemingly content in the water and with a human so close by. Noah swallowed and pulled his mind away from the hand rubbing his leg.

"My... my great-grandfather was said to have been your pupil," he explained and managed not to stumble over his words. "He was one of the best martial artists of his time - that's what my grandpa said. And I... I guess I always wanted to be like him. I always wanted to meet you." He sounded like a love-sick teenage girl, which was just... not good. Taking a deep breath, he went to rectify that, only to be interrupted by that hand giving his thigh a proper _squeeze_ which had him gasp softly.

"You do remind me of someone," Urshifu mused. "Percival, yes? You look a bit like him - just as beautiful." His eyes were intense, Noah noticed as he looked up. Especially leaning down like Urshifu was, almost looming. And gods, Noah wasn't imagining it - the hand was moving up, thumb pressing into his sensitive flesh inside, mere inches away from Noah's half-hard cock and still rubbing closer.

Urshifu was _groping_ him, and that thought alone was enough for Noah to get fully aware of how tightly the Pokemon was pulling Noah against him and how close his face was. Heat rose up, crashing into the young man with that observation, part of it flooding his face while a far bigger part rushed down and between his legs, his cock quickly growing to its full size. "Oh," he said softly, and the hand moved away from his inner thighs, along his hip bone and around, until those fingers were happily digging into the perky flesh of his arse, abandoning any subtlety.

"Do you want to know the price for my training?" Urshifu asked and shifted a bit. Noah could feel something hard pressing against his other thigh now, and without thinking clearly, the young man pressed against it. Because Urshifu was _hard_. Noah had made the God of Martial Arts _horny_. The same giddy feeling as before overcame him and he nodded, still staring upwards, right into Urshifu's eyes.

"Yes," he said, a bit too eager maybe, but hell - if this wasn't some kind of cruel joke or a fever dream, he not only was to become Urshifu's pupil, but also his lover, which was more than enough to short-circuit his hormonal brain.

Urshifu seemed to sense it, too, because he chuckled as he gave Noah's arse another squeeze. "It's your body," he then said, and this time it was low and rumbling and did all kinds to Noah. "It'll be _mine_ as long as I'm your _Master_."

"Fuck yes," Noah blurted out because while he'd learned the proper etiquette, he was still a teenager with most of his brain currently taken over by his cock.

Urshifu blinked for a moment, a bit confused by the wording. But then he chuckled again and dropped his head the two inches lower it took him to press a kiss on Noah's mouth. The soft, short fur felt funny and tickled him a bit, but Noah was too busy kissing him back with the clumsiness of someone who hadn't gotten much training. He was very enthusiastic about it, though, even daring to wrap his arms around the strong, thick neck of the Pokemon. Maybe it even encouraged Urshifu to deepen the kiss, his hot and decidedly inhumanly long tongue pushing through Noah's soft lips. Noah's inexperience turned it a bit sloppy, especially his startled gasping at Urshifu's now roaming hands, mapping out his naked body with deliberate groping that had Noah breathless and squirming.

No wonder his great-grandfather had never told anyone about this. Especially not with the fact that after his training with Urshifu, he had gone and married. Surely Noah's great-grandmother wouldn't have appreciated that kind of history.

Noah did, though. He deeply appreciated being kissed to an inch of his life by this Pokemon. Urshifu was a good feet taller than him, and while Noah's body was defined and muscled from years of training, he had a more slender body type. Urshifu was bulk and grace worked together, a tall and intimidating Pokemon that brimmed with restrained strength. To feel his hands on his skin, almost greedily touching and massaging his flesh, was a heady and surreal feeling. Noah's reaction to it, however, was very real. So was the constant press of Urshifu's own, large cock against his thigh. Shifting around on his lap, Noah managed to push a hand down between them, his other arm still holding tightly onto Urshifu. He wondered if it was okay, but - he really wanted to _touch_ , and when his fingers brushed against something hot and hard underwater, he couldn't help but wrap them around the thick shaft.

Urshifu's reaction was swift and pleased - with a rolling growl, his hips jutted upwards and into Noah's hand. The teen gasped at the feel of it and started stroking the massive cock, mind whirling with lust and euphoria as he sucked on Urshifu's probing tongue. "Master," he finally breathed when the kiss broke. Urshifu had helped him turning around to face him properly, with Noah straddling his lap and both hands wrapped around the Pokemon's cock, pumping it slowly up and down. "Master," he repeated, voice sounding slightly whiny, but Noah didn't care. His body was on fire. They were so close that their cocks were rubbing against each other despite Noah's hands down there as well, but the friction it provided was hardly enough.

"No," Urshifu said heavily, despite his fingers exploring Noah's crack, already brushing against the teen's hole. "I'll break you. Not now, you're exhausted."

" _Please_ ," Noah moaned when he felt one of the softly furred fingers press against his hole, his muscle twitching in reaction to the touch. "I won't break, I promise, am I not yours?" His words had a definite effect on Urshifu, his thick cock twitching in Noah's hands. How long had Urshifu been alone here, Noah wondered, with no company at all? It had been _generations_ since the last known pupil of his. Decades, at least. " **Master** ," he said again, more urgent because that probing finger was pushing inside now. It burnt, of course it did, but while Noah hadn't had much experience, he had at least some - this was normal, and nothing compared to the lust he could feel if only Urshifu would go _further_.

With a snarl, the legendary Pokemon rutted upwards, his muscles flexing as he kissed Noah with passion. Noah groaned into the kiss, gasping louder now because Urshifu had given in, sinking his finger into Noah's tight, perky ass to work him loose. Noah started to thrust his hips as well, first forward to enjoy the friction on his cock, then backwards and onto that finger that was slowly fucking him open.

The water was splashing hotly against them as they kept on rutting against each other. Getting Noah loose enough was a task and a half that took up long minutes of tongue-heavy kisses and low moans until Noah was filled with three of Urshifu's fingers sliding in and out of him. Noah was trembling with the burn and stretch and the sheer anticipation of what was to come, and Urshifu wasn't any better - even without the water, Noah was sure, his hands would be dripping wet by now. He loosened them up just moments after that thought when he felt Urshifu's fingers slipping out of his now gaping arsehole. With nearly no effort, Urshifu grabbed the teen around his waist and pulled him up, his cock sliding neatly against his arse. Noah reached back and pushed the swollen cockhead firmly against his opening, and with a low moan, Urshifu pushed him back down until it slipped past his worked muscle.

It was so _much_ \- despite the preparation, Urshifu's girthy meat was pushing the limits of Noah's body. He bit his lip and nuzzled his Master's neck with his face, taking in deep breaths to help him relax. He was held steady as Urshifu slipped deeper, the hot spring water the only lubricant at use. When the Pokemon thrust up, shoving a few inches into him, Noah couldn't help but cry out at the intense sensation - he'd never, ever been filled to this extend, the mix of pain and pleasure confusing to his mind. immediately, Urshifu stopped and spent some time kissing him, murmuring soft, soothing nonsense as he gave Noah the time to adjust.

When Urshifu was finally buried balls-deep in his arse, both were breathing harshly, lips again locked in a deep, sloppy kiss. Both of the Pokemon's muscular arms were tightly wrapped around Noah, who clung to him. The first thrusts were short and soft, mere tests to see if Noah could take it - but even like this, the thick, throbbing cock lodged in his arse was rubbing against his inner walls, applying dizzying fraction on Noah's prostate without any effort. The effect was immediate - Noah moaned loudly, grinding his hips down and clenching around Urshifu. His thrusts became harder after that, more demanding, and then Noah was riding his cock, legs locked around Urshifu's hips while being pounded harshly, his whole body being flung up and down with every move. Their kissing grew into something mad and hungry and Noah was sure that Urshifu's grip would leave bruises on his waist and hips, but it was okay, it was wonderful just as long as Urshifu kept fucking him.

And he did, he kept on pounding Noah's aching arse, kept pushing and pulling greedily, not even stopping when Noah, overcome with too powerful sensations, came with a keening cry. His body spasmed as the orgasm washed all over him, balls pulled up and cock throbbing as he spurted his hot cum into the water around them. Still, Urshifu kept going, only tightening his embrace as he mouthed at Noah's neck, tongue and lips working hickeys into his tanned skin. Noah closed his eyes, his oversensitive body tensing up with each thrust, mind swirling and body burning.

How long they kept on going, he didn't know - all he knew was that sometime during Urshifu's frantic fucking, he'd grown hard again, had found enough energy to keep on riding him. But the moment came where Urshifu shuddered and Noah could _feel_ the way the Pokemon's cock was throbbing and twitching inside him. There was a deep growl and a bite to his shoulder and then hot cum coating his insides, filling him up until it spilled out again. A hand brushed against his own, straining cock, and with an almost sobbing cry, Noah came again, writhing on Urshifu's still-pumping cock until all he saw was black and white.

He only understood why when they were both done, slumping back into the hot spring water - the colours he saw were soft and organic. He was cradled against Urshifu's strong chest, with the legendary Pokemon stroking through Noah's dark curls and down his back. It was soothing and comfortable, being enough to distract him from the overwhelming exhaustion and the aching of his body. More than that, however, was the sheer satisfaction Noah felt after being taken by Urshifu. Humming, he stretched a bit, wincing when he felt a sharper pain around his lower body. The Pokemon really hadn't hold back here.

 _A year and a day of this_ , Noah thought blissfully. He could certainly get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
